


It's Obvious You Were Too Much For Me

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel begins to get sick, his loving boyfriend, Dean, stays by his side and retells him the story he loves to hear the most. [Rated T for the use of some choice words]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Obvious You Were Too Much For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my Destiel AU Fanfic (God knows when that will finally be finished) but I wrote this in between. I honestly have no idea where this came from; it's a completely random concept and there's absolutely no plot. Enjoy! :)

There was a noise outside, a slight disturbance in Castiel's quiet paradise as Dean came home. But then again, Dean coming home was no disturbance, it was a gift from the heavens themselves. He could hear the precise moments when Dean tossed his coat against the back of the couch, threw his boots somewhere, tossed the bags in the kitchen, placed away their several assorted contents, and then made his way to the bedroom and opened the door quietly.

"Babe?" He asked in a whisper, he wasn't sure if Castiel was still sleeping or not. He'd only went to the grocery store for less than an hour and he knew how Castiel tended to nap for long amounts of time when he was tired. 

"I'm awake." He softly said back. So Dean made his way towards the bed and sat next to Cas.

"You didn't sleep much." He observed.

"Wasn't all that tired, to be honest."

"Well, you were knocked out when I left."

"Yeah, I know." He said, just to fill the silence. 

Dean began to pet his hair, pushing the stray strands off of his face. Cas smiled at the affectionate touch; he loved when Dean was like this. Normally, Dean was a rigid, tough guy who didn't take shit from anyone, but around Cas he was softer than a feather down comforter. Honestly, he melted in Castiel's hands, always doing what the latter asked and treating him to whatever to wanted. Dean would've died to protect Cas. And vice versa.

Cas outstretched his hands towards Dean, urging him to come closer. Dean complied and leaned down to lay his head on Cas's chest. Eventually, he moved to lay next to his boyfriend, his hand replacing where his head had been as he traces circles, all while bringing his body closer to Cas'. And so the boys lay there, acknowledging each other with small taps of kisses and soft caresses of the hands. 

"Talk to me, Dean." The mentioned man chuckled.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked softly.

"Anything, lie to me even. I just want to hear your voice."

"I think you're coming down with something, Castiel." He laughed and pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead, which did seem a little warm now that he mentioned it.

"I'm fine, babe. I just like hearing your voice."

"Okay, fine..." He began, stopping to think about what he could possibly say to Cas. "Do you want to hear the story of how I finally told you that I love you?" Castiel nodded, it was one of his favorite stories to hear.

It had all begun in high school, less than 5 years ago when Dean had seen Cas by himself in the school's cafeteria. He felt bad for the kid and so he went to go sit next to him. Castiel himself was never really fond of other people, but he didn't seem to mind having Dean around all that much. They became quick friends over that one lunch period and soon enough they were at each other's houses every weekend.

The two were inseparable, it seemed that they had been destined to be friends. But sooner or later, Cas's feelings for Dean began to escalate a bit past just friends. And Dean would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. In exploring their sexualities and feelings for each other, they ended up with their lips locked one afternoon in Castiel's empty home.

"I-I'm sorry," Dean stated as soon as they pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that." He added as he saw Castiel's reddening cheeks. But the young boy's appearance was nothing to go by considering he was straddling Dean's body with his hips following his apology.

"Shut up and do it again." He said as he grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and mashed their lips together once more. When they came up for air, Dean was left in shock.

"C-Cas. I-I didn't know know had that in you."

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He said as he smiled at Dean, who was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was the same quiet, shy boy he'd met just three months before.

"C-Cas, that... was pretty hot." He admitted once he could breathe a little more easily. Castiel leaned his back inwards towards Dean and whispered,

"Oh, yeah? I'd be more than happy to do it again for you, Dean." And so he did.

The afternoon was spent in that manner, flirting and kissing and all the likes in between. But once they were separated that night, they both had to admit that something felt like it was missing. Castiel thought that it was just the feel of Dean's lips in between his own, the sexual pleasure and the lascivious noises that filled the air when they repeatedly pressed against each other. Cas had always been one for sexual crave and desire but had never found a guy that would be willing to please him in such a manner.

Dean spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, forcing himself to think of anything besides Cas's hands running through his hair and his lip caught in between Dean's teeth. He knew Cas could please him carnally but he wanted more than that. Yes, Dean Winchester, despite being the buff, rough rebel he was, admitted that he wanted Castiel as a boyfriend before the thought could even cross Cas's mind. He didn't like the thought at first; he was straight, he told himself, but he soon realized that a boy who spent his nights imagining another boy by his side, pressing kisses into his hair, was certainly not straight.

There was no doubt that the thoughts bothered him to no end and that he often had to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling Castiel when they were fooling around or even just watching TV by themselves but there was one day in late February when he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

Castiel's phone went off. He was half-asleep at a few minutes past midnight; there was school the next day and he didn't want to show up tired. Yet he still flipped his phone open without bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?" He grumbled tiredly into the phone.

"I love you." Someone on the other line said. The line stayed quiet as Castiel tried to register the voice, which didn't take long considering he knew, even in his half-awake mind, that Dean was the only person who called him.

"I-I love you, too, Dean," Dean had forgotten that the boys commonly said that to each other in secret. He had to be more explicit than that. "But why are you calling me so late at night? Is everything alright?" 

"Y-yeah," Dean began. He felt like such an idiot for calling so late. And for thinking Castiel would feel the same way. "I-I umm... just had a nightmare. And you got, uh, hurt in it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He lied. He heard Castiel chuckle on the other line.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm fine. Promise. Now go back to bed. Everything's fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I will. And sorry for calling so late."

"It's okay. Good night, Dean. I love you."

"You too." Dean said before he hung up, not bothering to repeat the "L" word, mainly because he could not after having embarrassed himself when he tried to say it truthfully.

As he touched the screen to close the call, a tear streamed down his face. He was sad, yes, but mainly disgruntled with himself for stupidly calling his best friend in the middle of the night and trying to admit that he loved him. He angrily brushed the tear away and pulled the covers over his face. He just wanted to sleep, that was all he wanted at the moment, to not feel human emotion, to not feel like an idiot, to forget that Cas did not and never would love him the way Dean did.

The next day at school Dean was quiet and reserved. He felt that the thought from the night before would haunt him until his grave. He felt shy and embarrassed in front of Cas, yes, but mainly he was afraid he'd say those eight letters again, and he couldn't afford to fuck up again.

"Must've been a pretty bad nightmare, huh?" Asked Cas randomly during lunch that day.

"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah." And suddenly he let it be known to Cas that something was off.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, his tone obviously not accepting any bullshit.

"Nothing, Cas. I'm just still distracted from last night." He said, which was true, just not from the same events that Cas was thinking.

"Oh, well, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not." He said. And so Castiel dropped the topic, for the sake of his best friend.

That afternoon, Castiel made his way to Dean's house after school. No one was home and so Cas took the chance to try and cheer up his best friend. He straddled his lap, similar to the first time they'd kissed, and began to softly brush his lips against Dean's. As they pulled away, their tongues leaving each other's mouths, Dean whispered a faint noise that he hadn't meant to:

"I love you." Castiel tucked a stray hair back into the artful little cluster of strands on Dean's head.

"I love you, too. God, we sound so gay sometimes." He said with a laugh.

"Would that be so bad?" Dean wanted to punch himself to stop, he was making a fool of himself.

"What, being gay? Of course not, you know I don't mind. Wait, are you trying to tell me something, Dean Winchester?" Castiel was smiling but his smile soon faded when he realized that Dean wasn't already denying the accusation. "Dean, are you..." Dean nodded slightly, he wasn't really but it was the closest he could get to confessing his feelings for Cas. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Dean?"

"It's not that I'm just outwardly gay, Cas. It's just... there's one guy I like. And I like him a lot." Fuck. Why? Why would he? _Such a dumbass._ He thought.

"Oh, really? What's he look like?" Castiel asked, a flirty smile creeping up on his face as he leaned in towards Dean. And in that moment, Dean knew that he knew. And Cas wasn't freaking out, so why should he? He decided to play along.

"He's got dark, black hair, these wonderful blue eyes that you can just get lost in, these nice, soft hands you can just imagine running all over your body, and this perfect little smile that looks gorgeous over his thin, pink lips."

"Dammit," Cas said. "And here I was hoping it was me," And they both laughed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Dean? Woulda saved me a helluva lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

"God, you really think I would've told you first, Dean? I may be a bit of a whore around you but you know I'm too shy for that kind of stuff." His cheeks began to fill with blush as he dropped his gaze and took Dean's hand in his own.

"Well, I do recall you telling me that you were full of surprises," Castiel chuckled. "I truly, completely, incredibly, irrevocably, unconditionally love you, Castiel Novak." Castiel pressed their lips together before responding. It was the only way he could think of to respond to such beautiful words. 

"And then you said 'I love you, too, Dean Winchester'." Castiel smiled.

"I love that story, Dean. I still can believe you didn't tell me earlier. You're so adorable." He babbled and coughed a little but his smile immediately went back on his face.

"And I love you," Dean said as he kissed Cas's eyelids. Castiel smiled before he had another small coughing fit. "I told you you were getting sick."

"I'll be fine, Dean." He closed his eyes, that precious smile never leaving his features, and Dean knew he was already beginning to fall asleep again.

He threw the blanket up to their necks and curled up next to Castiel. Dean didn't care if he got sick as well, he was going to stay, fall asleep next to Cas, and safely guide his one and only love to sleep.


End file.
